Knights of the Revolution
by nanoman79
Summary: After Nunnally arrives in Area 11 as viceroy, the emperor sends someone else to observe the action. There are three OCs, but Lelouch and company will control the action. Written in collaboration with flair the demon dragon king.
1. The arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

I am writing this fanfic at the request of Flair the demon dragon king. The premise as well the three OCs are his. We will be working on the plot together. This starts after Nunnally's arrival to Area 11 as viceroy. This story will most likely be updated weekly or as we finish chapters since we have to pm and email ideas and chapters back and forth.

* * *

The Britannian throne room is empty with the exception of three people. There is a stoic silence felt throughout the room. The emperor is on his throne gazing ominously at his two most trusted knights kneeling before him.

"Arise my knights."

The two knights stand to their feet with their eyes still lowered.

"Bismarck, continue observing the project. We must hurry especially with this most recent occurrence."

"Yes, your majesty."

The Knight of One bows and leaves.

The emperor looks at his other knight, Savmora Bright the Knight of Two.

"What will you have me do, you majesty?"

"I have assigned the new Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi, to observe the situation in Area 11."

"Is that wise, your majesty? Can he be trusted?"

"Is there a reason to distrust someone to whom we have given so much to?"

"Is there a reason to trust someone who has betrayed his own people and his friends?"

The emperor continues to stare at his knight.

"I have also assigned the Knights of Three and Six to Area 11."

Savmora knows this since he is friends with Gino and Anya.

"Your majesty, is Area 11 not important for the completion of our ultimate goal?" Savmora makes sure to add in our instead of the ultimate goal.

"Very well go to Area 11. Act as you see fit. But do not disturb the other observers. The most important thing is securing CC for Ragnarok."

"Yes your majesty."

Savmora leaves the emperor's throne room. He heads over to the Knight's lounge where his two most trusted knights await him. He simply nods, and they nod back. So far everything has gone according to plan. They will head to Area 11, the world's largest source of sakuradite, but also the empire's biggest headache. For almost seven years the area experienced small resistance. In fact they were not resistance or independence fighters but terrorists. Then a little over a year ago someone rose up and disturbed the balance. Zero almost defeated Princess Cornelia and Prince Schniezel, but for some unknown reason abandoned the battle. He was captured by Suzaku Kururugi and brought before the emperor.

Savmora knows the person's name but it meant nothing to him. Until one of his contacts on the outside told him of that person's importance to the grand scheme of things. Now a new Zero has risen. He was within moments of capturing the new viceroy of Area 11. Savmora placed the majority of the blame on Suzaku Kururugi even if others did not.

Savmora orders a drink. Being a Knight of the Round means that he usually gets his way regardless of his age. Savmora and two companions sit there quietly drinking. Eventually the lounge gets a little too crowded for them so they make their exit. Once back at home Savmora relaxes a bit. His home is a very simple manor. He has s few servants to take of the few needs he has. As a personal knight of the emperor he is usually out and about doing the emperor's bidding.

He looks over at his two companions. The younger one, Jacob, seems fidgety about something. Savmora assumes it must because of his age. Savmora isn't much older but has more experience. The older one, Jones, just sits there sipping the tea brought out by the servants.

Savmora begins, "His majesty is sending us to Area 11 to observe the situation there."

Jones responds, "Aren't the Knights of Three, Six, and Seven already there, my lord?"

At the mention of the Knight of Seven Jacob's eyes lights up. Savmora, however, grinds his teeth.

"That bastard doesn't deserve the honor of being a Knight of the Round."

Jones and Jacob have heard this before. They know that their master is not the typical elitist and racist Britannian. His reasons for hating Suzaku Kururugi are much more than that. Neither questions their master. Even though they all trust each other with their lives, there are still certain things that should be kept unsaid. Jacob and Jones trust that their master is not leading them astray.

This time Jacob responds, "I hear that the new viceroy of Area 11 is a friend of Lord Kururugi and has requested that he also be sent to the area."

Savmora knows all of this. He has kept the reason for his hatred of Suzaku hidden from his two friends for several months. He feels that now is the time to reveal to them the truth behind Suzaku's ascension to the rank of Knight of Seven.

* * *

The emperor is left alone in his throne room.

"Do you think it is wise to trust someone like that, Charles?"

The emperor smiles, "Someone like that is precisely the type of person we need. He believes that he has outmaneuvered us."

"Why send him to Area 11? Isn't having Lelouch there as Zero already enough of a problem? We are no closer to getting CC. I think that something must be done to Nunnally to draw out Zero."

"Have patience brother. With Savmora there now capturing CC will be much easier."

VV wonders about that statement. He has removed Marianne from the equation. He had hoped to remove her children from it as well. He wonders if the day will come soon when he will have to remove Charles from it. With or without Charles the gods will die.

* * *

Savmora yawns and stretches out. He murmurs, "I should have come by boat."

Jones looks at him, "What was that my Lord?"

Savmora waves him off, "Oh nothing. Just remarking about how comfortable this plane is."

Jones frowns, "My lord, you should have taken the bed."

Savmora nods at the older man's advice, "Next time I will."

Jacob comes out of the only cabin aboard the plane, "I should have just slept out here," he plops himself down in a seat, "I knew there was a reason why you rejected the offer to take the cabin and bed," Savmora grins. Jacob closes his eyes, "Why could you have gotten Prince Schniezel to let you borrow one of his airships?"

Savmora shakes his head. In his haste he forgot to secure a more comfortable mode of transportation. Of course he did not forget to get the paperwork in for the movement of his troops. Some have been in place for months while others will arrive shortly along with custom Vincents and if possible Gareths. It also wouldn't be long until Britannia mass produces airships. Savmora will most likely be able to secure a few of those.

"No, Prince Schniezel supports Kururugi, but I wonder if he knows the truth," Savmora stands to stretch out a bit, "Besides you're a Britannian soldier, the best in the world. You're telling me that a measly 18 hour flight is causing you trouble," Savmora pauses and glances over at Jones, "Back in my day we didn't have these fancy horseless carriages or this fancified flying machines. When Wellington ordered us to attack Napoleon's position, we got there on our own too feet."

Jacob begins to laugh, "Did you go to school uphill both ways in the snow?"

Savmora shakes his head, "No, God hadn't invented snow when I was in school."

Jones growls, "Why you little rascals."

The older man tackles of the younger two. He manages to pin Savmora, but Jacob is on top of him.

"Oh my, what is happening back here?"

The three friends look up and standing there is a shocked co-pilot.

Jones answers, "Just teaching this two youngsters to respect their elders."

The co-pilot nods, "Very well just keep it down. We will be landing soon."

The three knights take their seats. Savmora brings out his laptops. He continues to review the situation in Area 11. He clicks on the wrong file by mistake. A series of pictures come on screen.

Jacob looks over and smiles, "Were those taken by?"

Savmora nods, "Yes, they were. It was at some school festival. They say that this Ashford Academy gets pretty wild at times."

Jones grunts but looks at the pictures. There are pictures of several students engaging in activities. One picture catches his eye causing him to slip and fall. Jacob just stares at the pictures.

Jones gathers himself, "Well it seems as if we are going to have to drop by this school."

The other two stare at him.

"Besides Jacob is still 16 so he will most likely have to at least take some classes," Jones grins and looks back at the pictures, "Also isn't the OSI there."

Savmora nods, "Yes, I wonder what they are doing exactly. I wonder who they are following."

Even though he is Knight of Two and is privy to lots of classified information, he is not sure of everything. At the moment Savmora has no idea exactly what the OSI is doing in Area 11 or what Kururugi's role is in it all. He knows that Kururugi captured Zero and turned him in to the emperor. He also knows that Zero was a close friend of Kururugi once. Savmora has other reasons for going to Area 11 besides keep an eye on Kururugi. There are several important people that Savmora wants to see.

Once everything is settled on the ground Jacob and Jones disembark to make sure that it is safe for Savmora even though he is the strongest of the three. Waiting for them below are The Knights of Three, Six, and Seven. There are salutes all around. Suddenly Gino jumps at Savmora.

"Come here little buddy."

Gino towers over everyone there. He locks Savmora in a playful headlock. Savmora manages to get him off.

"Gino, please."

Gino laughs and goes back over to Anya and Suzaku. Savmora walks over to Anya. He is slightly trembling.

"Hi Anya."

It is only perceptible to those that know her, but Anya's face gets a little brighter and the corners of her mouth slightly turn up.

"Hey you."

Savmora puts his arms around her. Once he releases her, Suzaku comes over to shake his hand. Savmora puts his feelings aside and takes Suzaku's hand.

"It is a pleasure to have you here in Area 11. Will you be staying long?"

Savmora straightens, "For as it takes to take care of the issue at hand. The emperor has asked me to analyze your performance and report to him."

It was a half truth, but Savmora was asked by the emperor to keep an eye on things. At the moment Kururugi is in charge of the military in Area 11. Apart from this Zero's business, there is talk that Prince Schniezel may soon take care of the issue with the Chinese Federation.

Suzaku tightens up, "I see. Well Lord Guilford and the others are waiting for us.

Savmora looks around looking for a place to change.

"Excuse me is there somewhere that the three of us can change," Savmora looks down at his clothes, "I like to fly dressed for comfort, but the plane has no room for all three of us to change comfortably."

A private standing behind Suzaku points to a nearby building. Savmora gives thanks, and the three of them head in that direction.

Gilbert G.P. Guilford is waiting with what is left of the Glaston Knights, Edgar, David and Claudio. They are awaiting the arrival of some VIPs. Since it was sudden, they had very little time to prepare. They also had no idea who was coming. Guilford sees the three Knights of the Round coming around the corner. He turns to make sure that the troops are ready to receive their guests.

Guilford blinks when he sees their familiar people. In the front is Savmora Bright with short red hair, hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He is wearing a black version of the Knights of the Round uniform with a red cape. When the cape flaps up Guilford can see a red dragon on the back of the uniform. To his right is Jacob Hudson Short with blond hair, grey eyes and pale skin wears a black uniform with a silver dragon on the back. To his left is Jones Yarberry with messy brown hair, olive green eyes, and dark skin. He has a scar running from his eyebrow though his left eye and down to his cheekbone. He is also wearing a black uniform only with a blue dragon.

There is a slight nodding between them and Guilford. Savmora steps forward and addresses the soldiers gathered to greet him.

"His majesty the emperor has sent me here to help YOU defeat Zero. I promise you this. Zero will be defeated. Peace will be brought to Area 11 at any cost. I guarantee it."

Savmora steps away and glares at Suzaku. The soldiers clap loudly as Guilford leads the others away.

Author's note: When creating an OC like Savmora, there is a tendency to make them all powerful and all knowing. But since he isn't my OC, I will not have that problem. Lelouch will generally do the same things. There will be a few things that change because Savmora's actions. This fanfic will mostly follow around Savmora and his knights. When his actions directly affect Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku, etc. we will see the results. The main focus of everything will still be Lelouch. Everything will revolve around him. Savmora knows about the Geass Order and a little about Ragnarok. He does not know the true meaning of either.


	2. The discarded mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

Rolo has been following Lelouch all day. He is not certain what occurred during the Black Knights attempt to kidnap the new viceroy of Area 11, but he is certain that they failed. Rolo now knows that Nunnally is the viceroy of Area 11. He wonders how Lelouch will react to the fact that his sister is now here. At the moment Lelouch has geassed an entire train car of people to leave him alone. Rolo decides to push Lelouch even further by changing all the television screens on the train to ones replaying Nunnally's speech from earlier in the day. This causes Lelouch to make a quick exit from the train. Rolo prepares to follow him even unto the ends of the world. Suddenly his phone rings. He looks down and notices that the number is from the OSI base underneath Ashford.

Rolo grudgingly answers the call, "Yes," he says.

"My, my, aren't we testy."

Rolo doesn't recognize the voice on the other line.

"Who is this?"

"Savmora Bright, Knight of Two."

Savmora rattles off his id number. The length and first few numbers are enough to convince Rolo.

"I am going to need your report on the subject, one Lelouch Lamperouge."

Rolo tries to keep up with Lelouch.

"Yes well you see. I am currently following the subject."

"Give me your location, and I will have one of my men continue the pursuit."

"But I am already following him."

"Does he appear to be doing anything that will lead us to CC? Have any of his recent actions given you any indication that he will make contact with any of the Black Knights?"

Rolo isn't sure whether or not to give Lelouch up.

"No."

"Very well tell me your location and return to Ashford. One of my men is nearby, and they have been informed of the nature of our mission."

Rolo tells Savmora his location but continues his pursuit of Lelouch. Within minutes someone comes up and taps him on the shoulder. He shows Rolo an OSI badge and signals for Rolo to a waiting car. Rolo looks over towards Lelouch one last time before getting in the car.

* * *

Kallen has been searching for Lelouch since the day the Black Knights failed to capture Nunnally. He hasn't been answering any of her calls. She is the only one who can come for him. The others don't know who he is and why Nunnally is so important to him. Of course CC is acting like well CC. She decides to go to Shinjuku because that is where Zero began after all. As she makes her way through the ruined ghetto, she begins to sort through her feelings about Zero/Lelouch. Are they the same person? Can he still be trusted? Is she in love with him, as CC claim?. She enters a building that is under construction and sees him sitting down in the distance. She approaches him. It is time to act.

"You came here after all, eh," Kallen says as she continues to walk towards Lelouch, "This is where Zero… where you started everything, " Kallen is now standing besides Lelouch, "Lelouch I have something, " She stops talking when she notices that he is moments away from injecting himself with refrain, "That's."

"Refrain. Kallen, you know about this too, don't you? You go back to the good old days."

"Don't joke about that!" Kallen screams as she pulls the refrain away from Lelouch and breaks it, "So what if you failed once. Just think of another plan to get her back. Command us like you always do. Command me to pilot a knightmare or search for some sort of bait. I'll listen to anything you say!" Kallen is crying as she says these words.

"I see. Then comfort me," Lelouch says as he stands up he moves towards Kallen looking her in the eyes, "That's something women can do, right?"

He place his left hand under her chin and moves in to kiss her. Kallen's eyes open wide as he gets closer. Her lips tremble in anticipation of the event. However just their lips touch, Kallen closes her eyes and slaps him.

"Snap out of it, Lelouch. You're Zero right now. You carry the responsibility for showing us a dream. Then keep you lie until the very end. This time perform Zero's act flawlessly!"

Lelouch is startled by Kallen's words. He watches her run away. His first instinct is to run after her, but he stops himself. As he watches Kallen run off, he turns his head a little ashamed of what he has done. He clenches his fist and decides to run after her. Once Kallen exits the building, she stops running. She turns back and is disappointed that he is not there. She decides to continue on without him.

"Kallen."

Kallen turns and sees Lelouch standing at the entrance of the building catching his breath. Despite the fact that she is almost crying, she can't help but laugh at the condition that Lelouch is in right now. Kallen walks over to Lelouch and grabs him by the shoulders.

"What is it, Lelouch?"

Lelouch turns away still feeling a little ashamed of what he did and tried to do.

"I have something to ask you, Lelouch."

He turns to face her. He is trembling as he asks, "What is it?"

"How do you feel about me, as Zero… as Lelouch?"

Lelouch is unsure how to answer that question. How does he feel about Kallen? How does he feel about anyone? For the past seven years his life has been filled with only thoughts about Nunnally and her safety. He certainly appreciates Kallen's efforts on his behalf. He offered to reveal his identity to her a number of times the year before, but he did so knowing that she would trust in him and refuse.

"Kallen, I don't know."

Kallen bites her lip.

"Is it because of CC?"

Lelouch shakes his head violently. The thought of loving the immortal witch slightly repulsed Lelouch, but only because he found her infuriating. Was it possible that he was developing feelings for her too? He certainly knew that he was feeling something for Kallen beyond admiration and trust. Then again could he leave it all behind. If Zero disappeared, would Nunnally be safe? Would Kallen accept that? No, she wouldn't. He still has no idea what the terms of his contract with CC are.

Kallen watches Lelouch thinking about her questions. Kallen closes her eyes and leans in towards Lelouch. She raises her face to his and kisses him. After the kiss Kallen walks away. She hopes that he will return. He still hasn't answered her question about what if anything he feels for her.

Lelouch sees walk away. This time he lets her go. There is still much he must figure out. Like how he is going to deal with the fact that Nunnally is now viceroy of Area 11. As he approaches the student council building fireworks begin to go off.

* * *

Savmora has been debriefing this Rolo. He knows to be careful because Rolo is here directly from the Geass Order. He has very little actual authority to interfere with an OSI operation. However he suspects that CC has been here recently, and he must get to her. As he contemplates his next move, several loud explosions can be heard above ground.

"What it that? Are we under attack?

They all run out to see what the commotion is.

Savmora sighs, "It is just fireworks," he looks over at Villetta, "What kind of school is this?"

As they are talking Rolo sees Lelouch walking towards the student council clubhouse and goes after him.

Jones asks, "Well then who does run this school?"

"The Ashford family."

Jones blinks and looks at Villetta.

"Did you say Ashford family?"

Savmora shakes his head. It isn't like Jones to miss a detail like that. This is Ashford Private Academy after all. While Savmora was interrogating that Rolo kid, Jones was supposed to be interrogating Villetta Nu. Savmora wonder just how much what kind of interrogating his old comrade did. Speaking Rolo where did the little bugger run off to. Savmora heads into the student council clubhouse where he believes Rolo is. Jones and Villetta follow after him. Once inside they hear two voices coming down the stairs. Jones pulls an indignant Savmora to the side. Jones stares after the two boys that are descending the stairs.

Jones mumbles, "He is alive."

Savmora looks over at his old friend as the two boys walk out of the building. Before he can say anything his phone begins to ring.

"Yes Jacob."

"My lord, Sir Guilford called and said that something is going on out in the bay. He mentioned that it could involve the Black Knights."

"Damn I though we would have more time. Let's move Jones. I must be there to observe the action. I hope that Kururugi doesn't do something foolish before I get there."

* * *

After saving the Black Knights and agreeing to join the Special Administrative Zone, Zero makes his way down onto the Black Knight's submarine. The other Black Knight leaders voice their displeasure in Zero's decision. Zero lets them know his true objective. When Zero enters his room. CC is sitting there holding pillow.

"So what now?"

Lelouch sighs as he removes his mask.

"I just told everyone what now."

"Yes but what are you really planning."

Before Lelouch can answer, Kallen enters the room. CC notices they way they are looking at each other.

"Lelouch about before."

Lelouch raises his hand to silence her.

"Forget about it Kallen," Lelouch stands up and kisses Kallen, "Your words saved me."

He puts his mask on and exits the room. CC stares after him and Kallen.

* * *

Savmora looks at the casualty report. How could this of happened? Was Kururugi this reckless? Was it the real Zero out there?

After Zero announces his intent to join the SAZ, Suzaku, Gino, and Anya pull back. Waiting for them there is Savmora who does not appear to be happy.

"Kururugi, what is going on here? You have really made a mess of things."

Suzaku is not pleased about being called out by Savmora. Gino and Anya offer to speak on his behalf.

"No, I will do this on my own."

Suzaku is left alone with Savmora.

Savmora begins, "I though you were better than this Suzaku. How many men are suffering because you rushed ahead?"

Suzaku scowls, "We all understand the risk of being out here. If there is a chance to get Zero and the Black Knights, we need to take it. Now I'm afraid that the opportunity is now lost."

Suzaku looks down. Savmora knows some of what happened from Guilford. He knows that Suzaku loved Euphemia much in the same manner that Guilford loves Cornelia. The loss of his princess devastated him as a knight but also as a man. Savmora takes a different tactic.

"Suzaku, we have all lost many things, but we cannot allow our emotions to get the best of us."

Suzaku nods because he knows that Savmora is correct. Nunnally wants to believe in Euphie's dream even if that means including Zero and the Black Knights.

"But I am afraid that I will have to remove you from command of the military here in Area 11."

Suzaku's eyes open wide and he glares at Savmora.

"I mean with your commitment to the Special Administrative Zone especially now that Zero is involved."

Suzaku sighs, "I suppose you have a point. I must keep an eye on Zero."

"Suzaku, we are the Knights of the Round. We are the personal knights of his majesty the emperor. He may call us away at any moment. Even I will only be slightly involved in the matter. I believe it would make more sense to allow Lord Guilford to have more of a role."

Suzaku looks down.

"Suzaku the dead are gone and can never come back. Even if you do catch Zero again, it will change nothing. Even if you found evidence that Zero was behind the massacre, no one would ever believe it. In the eyes of the world she will always have that reputation."

Savmora puts his hand on Suzaku's shoulder.

"She no longer needs you to look after her, but now your a Knight of the Round, a leader, an Icon to not only the military but to civilians. You need to look at the bigger picture Suzaku. You as a Knight of the Round are in charge of soldiers on the battlefield. Your commands can mean life or death to them. It is your responsibility to protect them because every time one of them dies a mother, husband, or wife will weep upon receiving the letter that no one wants to receive. So Suzaku your actions no longer effect just you but thousands of others. With the Speacial Zone maybe even more. Do you understand?"

Suzaku nods in agreement. Of course he must concentrate on the SAZ. Naturally the emperor can pull him out at anytime. If not for Zero's maneuver, the Black Knights would be custody. Even if Zero participates in the SAZ, the Black Knights would have been under guard. Area 11 would experience peace for the first time. Now who knows what will happen. Savmora leaves Suzaku to his thoughts. Gino and Anya are waiting for him.

"Don't worry I didn't punish him. I just reminded him of our duty is to serve the emperor."

Gino and Anya go to check up on Suzaku. Savmora stands there looking around. This appears to be much harder than he figured. Now he realizes why Princess Cornelia would always participate in an invasion and help put down rebellions, and then make her exit. Some people are just cut out to govern while others are not. Savmora wonders if Princess Euphemia if given a proper chance would have succeeded. As he stands there, he feels a delicate hand touch him.

"Anya, how are you doing?"

Anya takes a picture of him standing there. Savmora reaches for her phone. Anya attempts to pull it away from him but is unsuccessful. Savmora manages to get one picture of Anya before she takes it back. Anya erases the picture and slides over to Savmora.

"Stand here."

Savmora is used to her direct monotone manner. Anya puts her arm around Savmora and takes a picture of the two of them. She quickly releases the pose when Suzaku and Gino come over to them. Suzaku is too distracted to notice anything, but Gino sees a little smile on Anya's face.

Nunnally sits there alone enjoying the evening breeze. She imagines that she hears her brother laughing. More than anything she wants to hear his voice and feel his touch. She wonders why she is not allowed to see Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz. She spoke with Nina once and knows that Nina has been in touch with Milly. Even more perplexing is the fact that the creator of Suzaku's Lancelot is still engaged to Milly. Nunnally wonders if Suzaku is hiding anything from her or perhaps he is hiding everything from her.

Meanwhile elsewhere Lelouch is laughing at his latest plan. Yes he knows his opponent like no other. Only a foolish man leaves any part of his plan in the hands of his opponent, but Suzaku acting like Suzaku is the plan. Lelouch begins his preparations for his next move.

Author's note: I think that it is too early for anything to happen between Lelouch and Kallen, but the seed for that and others is planted.


	3. A million and one miracles

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

All over Area 11 everyone is preparing for the Special Administrative Zone. Villetta wonders when Lelouch will contact her about his next move. With the Knight of Two and his knights here, things might get dangerous. Villetta wonders if it is time to turn herself and Rolo in. Of course the immediate consequence of that will mean her death at the hands of Rolo. She will have to bide her time.

Savmora, Jones, and Jacob are walking around Ashford. Gino said that Suzaku would most likely be here. They ask around and find out that the student council is working on the rooftop garden. Suddenly Savmora notices that he is all alone. Jacob is being mobbed by girls while Jones is off talking with that OSI agent pretending to be the gym teacher. Savmora sneaks up to the roof of the student council clubhouse. He can hear them talking about something.

Rivalz asks, "You're taking a leave of absence?"

Suzaku answers, "Yeah, it looks like I'm going to be a little busy."

"With the special zone, huh?"

Milly frowns, "Oh and what about all our plans for the garden?"

Suzaku apologizes, "Sorry Milly. I'll be sure to come back and help out if I get a break."

Shirley nervously asks, "That reminds me, Suzaku. Have you thought about Kallen? Isn't there some way you can help her out?"

Rivalz agrees, "Yeah, right. Like a plea bargain. You know, something like that."

Lelouch adds his own opinion to the matter because it gives him a chance to stop working.

"We all know you are working for world peace and all. But family and friends are important too, right? Couldn't you discuss it with the viceroy like when you had me talk to her on the phone the other night?"

Shirley looks over at Lelouch, "Huh? What? You talked to her, Lulu?"

Even Rivalz is amazed, "With the young princess?

Lelouch clarifies the matter, "Well, it was on the night of the welcome party. She mistook me for someone else. So, nothing was really discussed. It was kind of a hazy call."

Rivalz shakes his head, "You botched it."

The others laugh at Lelouch's brush with royalty. Suzaku thinks about it. Lelouch, have you really lost your memory or are you covering up? If you do remember, this is what I'd like to know. Why did you have to kill Euphie? Surely you could've found another way. Suzaku notices Savmora standing to the side. Milly being ever observant sees him as well.

"Suzaku, who is that?"

Rivalz being the expert on all things military recognizes Savmora instantly.

"That is Savmora Bright, the Knight of Two."

A wicked smile comes over Milly's face.

"The Knight of Two, eh. Looks like we won't need Suzaku after all."

Jacob escapes the girly mob and makes it up to the roof. Jones and Villetta also come up to the roof. Lelouch and Rolo glance over at her. They wonder what she is up to. Rolo tells Lelouch about Savmora. When Lelouch mentions the matter to CC, she just smirks and went about her business. Lelouch will have to be more careful about his work. He decides to sneak off because Milly's mind appears to be in overdrive.

* * *

Savmora, Jacob, and Jones are sitting around in their makeshift offices. At first the Viceroy ordered them to be given something bigger, but they refused. Savmora doesn't like to establish himself anywhere. As Knight of the Round he must always to ready to move. Jones's phone begins to ring.

"This is Yarberry."

"FLEIA."

"I see so soon. I will inform master Savmora. Thank you for the information."

Jones signals for Savmora and Jacob to follow him out of the room. They all suspect that the office is being bugged by someone. Once outside Jones pulls out a cigarette and makes an elaborate show of lighting it. Jacob takes the cigarette and throws it away.

Jones frowns but explains himself. "They have completed the FLEIA."

Savmora grimaces, "I see so things are going to get dangerous."

"Did you hear about the attack on Kururugi?"

This catches Jacobs's attention. Savmora nods, "Yes Anya just told me about it. She signed the order that executed the man."

"Isn't it odd?"

Savmora raises his eyebrow, "Isn't what odd?"

"A man attempted to kill Kururugi. Yet he does not want the man to die for the attack. I wonder what it means."

They all consider the actions of Suzaku Kururugi. They think about what kind of man he is. Jacob's phone rings as they wait.

"The meeting with Zero is about to begin."

Savmora sighs, "Very well. I guess we're done for the day. We're just about done with this paperwork."

Jones and Jacob decide to head over to Ashford while Savmora attends the meeting with Zero. Suzaku, Anya, Gino, Miss Lohmeyer, Lloyd, and Cecile are in attendance. There is a large screen on one end of the room. In front of it are three seats. To the side is a bar with stools. Anya is sitting on one of the stools. Gino is standing by a pillar on the far end of the room. Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecile are sitting in the chairs. Miss Lohmeyer is standing beside Cecile. Savmora looks around the room.

"Why are we using this room?"

Suzaku answers, "All the other rooms and officials are busy with the special zone preparations."

Savmora notices that everyone is dressed in their normal clothes except for Cecile who is wearing a revealing dress. Savmora stares at her for a few moments, but looks away when Miss Lohmeyer makes note of Cecile's attire. Savmora decides to take a seat next to Anya who is playing with her camera. Before anything else can be said the screen begins to hiss signaling that they are being connected with Zero.

Zero appears on the screen "Ah, three, no four Knights of the Round. However I don't see the viceroy with you."

Suzaku narrows his eyes, "We don't need to worry her with the details."

Lloyd smiles and waves his hands in the air, "Excuse me, I just wanted to ask you. Are you the same Zero as before or are you a brand new one?"

Zero waves Lloyd's question away.

"Zero's truth is not based on who is within it's the actions that measure the man."

"Ah. A philosopher."

Gino decides to speak, "You said you'd stop fighting and join in the special zone. But do you have full consensus on that from all the Black Knights?"

Zero responds, "I have more than that. A million people have been mobilized."

Cecile questions that since one has applied yet, "A million?"

Suzaku asks, "And they'll all participate?

Zero nods and responds, "Yes. But there's one condition. You must let me go. Of course you'll have to explain this to your own people. So I suggest you punish me. By sending me into exile."

Suzaku can't believe that it is so easy.

"And the Black Knights?"

Gino smiles, "He doesn't care about them. He just wants to save his own skin."

Lloyd is quite amused, "If word of this gets out, your own people will string you up."

Zero answers them, "That's why I've taken the precaution of keeping these top secret."

Anya finally says something.

"How boring."

Lohmeyer chimes in a response to all of them. She is holding copies of Area law.

"Area law section 12, paragraph 8. It is within the viceroy's authority to apprehend subversive all rebellious elements and send them into exile."

Suzaku can't believe that she would suggest such a thing.

"Miss Lohmeyer, are you suggesting we let Zero go?"

"I'm simply stating the legal basis of action."

Savmora grinds his teeth, "The man is a regicide."

Miss Lohmeyer shrugs her shoulders.

Zero states, "In that case you can make the announcement at the opening ceremonies."

Gino puts his arms around Suzaku.

"That's some kind of sweet deal. If the big terrorist runs away the little terrorist will shake and quake and disappear."

Suzaku grits his teeth, "Perhaps, but where is justice?"

After the meeting with Zero, Gino decides to take Suzaku out to calm him down. He invites Savmora, Jacob, and Anya to come along. Only Jacob takes him up on his offer. Savmora and Anya watch them walk off. Even when they are several meters away, they can still hear Gino trying to cheer up Suzaku.

"So what do you want to do Anya?"

Anya doesn't respond but appears to be slightly shivering. Savmora notices this.

"Here Anya take my coat."

Anya looks at Savmora as he puts the coat and his arms around her.

"Pizza."

"What was that, Anya?"

"I got this sudden craving for pizza."

Savmora shrugs, "I believe that I saw a pizza establishment around the corner. It was recommended by a good friend."

Savmora and Anya walk off. Cecile and Lloyd are watching them from above through a window.

Cecile sighs, "Young love."

Lloyd looks at Cecile, "What was that?"

Cecile frowns, "Were you not watching the scene below?"

Lloyd looks down at an empty courtyard.

"Where did those two go? I was going to ask them if they wouldn't mind testing their knightmares against m Lancelot."

Cecile sighs and begins to walk away, "Lloyd, you are hopeless."

Lloyd shrugs his shoulders as Cecile walks away and continues working on his laptop.

* * *

Suzaku and Nunnally are down by the river discussing the Special Zone and Zero.

"Our legal counselors have confirmed that exiling Zero would be appropriate and within precedent."

Nunnally simply nods, "Yes that might be for the best. Crimes have been committed; my own desire to forgive them is a personal matter. Would you mind doing this please? I wrote Euphie's name right, didn't I?"

Suzaku looks at Nunnally's candle and begins to set it down. He thinks about Euphie and her dream of a peaceful world. Then he notices that there is another candle in the river with Euphemia's name on it.

Nunnally notices that Suzaku is quiet, "Is something wrong?"

Suzaku responds, "No, it looks like there is someone else who is still grieving for Euphie's death."

Nunnally smiles, "I wonder who it is? I'm glad there are others who loved her like we did," Inside Nunnally hopes that it is her brother. She hopes that he will return to be with her.

Lelouch and Rolo are walking away from the river lit with candles.

Rolo asks, "So are you finished now?"

Lelouch answers him, "Yes that was the last thing. There's nothing holding me here now."

* * *

The Special Administrative Zone ceremony is beginning. It is being televised around the world. The announcer is explaining everything.

"This is the area of the Shizuoka ghetto that will soon become the special zone. A huge number of Elevens has already gathered for the opening ceremony. As there are over a million people here, verifying personal IDs will have to wait until after the event. The presence of this many Elevens is a clear testament to the enormous power and influence that Zero still commands."

Gino is talking with some Britannia soldiers.

"But they don't know is that Zero has already betrayed them all."

"You think there'll be a riot?"

Gino isn't sure how the Elevens will react.

"If there is, we'll have the perfect excuse for a full scale crack down. Ah, but remember, we don't move until they do, got it?"

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Savmora, Jones, and Jacob are standing off to the side. At least they get to be on the ground. Poor Lloyd and Cecile have to wait somewhere else along with the Lancelot. Jones goes to get a closer look at the situation. Jacob nudges Savmora because Jones goes straight to Villetta.

They hear Nunnally's voice signifying that the ceremony is beginning. Miss Lohmeyer continues with the terms agreed to by Zero. After this is done, Zero appears on the screen. Savmora signals for Jacob to board the borrowed Vincent. Savmora isn't sure whether or not to head for his Vincent or to stay on the ground. He elects to do the latter.

Zero begins, "Thank you, my Britannian friends. I am grateful for your lenient treatment."

Nunnally turns her head attempting to figure out where Zero is.

"So he came here after all."

Guilford grimaces, "Make your move, Zero. If there's a riot we have full license to wipe out all the radical elements. Duly authorized by Miss Lohmeyer."

Suzaku steps in front of Nunnally.

"Show yourself, Zero! I'll escort you safely out of the country myself, I guarantee it!

Savmora shakes his head, "Suzaku, just let him go," he says as he slides closer to the stage.

Zero continues, "I don't wish to be in your debt, Suzaku Kururugi. However I have a question. What does it mean to be Japanese? A nation. Is it language? Territory? Blood lines?

Suzaku thinks about it and answers clutching his fist to his heart.

"No! That's not it. It's in the heart."

Zero nods, "Then we're in agreement. A feeling within. A belonging. Dignity. Pride. The culture is carried in the heart. You're Japanese no matter where you are."

Suzaku shakes his head, "What does that have to do with you running away by yourself?"

Suddenly smoke begins to fill the area. Savmora steps onto the stage.

Miss Lohmeyer smirks, "I figured they'd try something."

Nunnally turns her head around trying to figure out what is going on.

"What is it? What's going on?"

Guilford scowls, "So be it. All forces, prepare to cut them down!"

"Yes, my Lord."

Suzaku yells, "Hold on! They haven't made any violent moves yet."

Gino grimaces, "Zero may be the one who planned this, but does he have the guts to come out in the open and show himself?"

Savmora reaches the front of the stage as Anya pushes Nunnally off to the side. He drops something on Nunnally's lap before going towards Suzaku. Then Zero appears in front of the stage.

Miss Lohmeyer sighs, "Well, well, it looks like he was right here on the grounds all this time."

The smoke clears to reveal that all the people are dressed as Zero.

Miss Lohmeyer can't believe it

"All of them?"

Gino is unsure about their next move since Suzaku is in charge of SAZ matters, but Savmora is in charge of Area 11 military matters.

"So this was your plan! Despite our overwhelming fire power you figured a way to move a million people."

The Zero on the screen continues, "Viceroy Nunnally has ordered Zero into exile. Since we are all Zero we must all leave this country at once."

Guilford is incredulous, "What?"

"No matter where we go we are Japan for we carry it in our hearts. Let us set out for a new land!"

All the Zeroes begin to walk away.

Guilford sighs, "We prepared for a riot but we might have they let them go."

Lohmeyer calls out to the Britannian soldiers.

"Don't panic. It's a bluff. There's no way he can transport a million people."

Miss Lohmeyer is then informed that there is indeed a way to transport all the people. The Britannia soldiers continue to look for the real Zero.

Villetta decides to take things into her own hands. She jumps off the stage and points her gun at the first available Zero.

"Elevens, take your masks off!"

Jones follows after her quickly. He stops her but accidently knocks her to the floor. Villetta tries to stay standing but ends up pulling Jones on tops of her. One of the Zeroes appears to be looking at them.

Jones scowls, "Go to your exile Zero or there will be consequences for you."

The Zero leaves reluctantly.

"I wonder what his problem is."

* * *

Nunnally tells Anya to stop.

"Please tell me what's going on?"

One of her guards tries to reassure her.

"Miss Lohmeyer has stayed behind for operational oversight."

Nunnally asks, "You mean leave everything to her?"

Anya answers, "It'll be all right. Suzaku and Savmora are with her."

* * *

Miss Lohmeyer pulls out a gun and prepares to act, "Sir Kururugi, we can't let a million laborers leave the country. Make an example of them."

"Hold on, please!" Suzaku turns to face Zero on the screen, "Zero, order them to take off their masks. Do it now or there'll be another massacre!"

Tohdoh under his mask knows the truth.

"Only if you order it, Suzaku. And even if we're all unmasked, no one would know who the real Zero is."

Guilford pleads with Suzaku, "Sir Kururugi, this is an act of rebellion! Order us to fight!"

Gino takes the Tristan down.

"It's your call, Suzaku. You're in charge."

Suzaku thinks about it. Zero, we could let you escape. But a million people, to let them all go with you.

Lelouch is also contemplating the situation. If the Black Knights leave, peace will come to Area 11. And Nunnally's reign will no longer be threaten by our presence.

Suzaku can't believe that he has been cornered like this. Even so this is a dirty way to do it.

Lelouch grins under his mask. Give the order to let Zero go.

Suzaku clenches his fist. I must give the order to shoot Zero. To kill him.

Miss Lohmeyer grows tired of the mental battle between Zero and Suzaku. She points her gun into the crowd.

"I'll do it. Die Zero!"

Suzaku turns around and sees Savmora pull the gun out of Miss Lohmeyer's hand and pin her to the ground.

Miss Lohmeyer struggles under Savmora, "We're dealing with Zero!"

Savmora yells, "Zero's to be exiled! That was our agreement. Let them go."

Suzaku adds, "If we break it the people will never trust us again."

Lohmeyer scoffs at the comment, "The people? These are Elevens. Only you speak of them as people because you're are one of them."

Suzaku shakes his head, "This has nothing to do with that! If they're all subversives why do you want them here, so you can massacre them?"

Savmora yells at Miss Lohmeyer, "Shut up, vile worm," he turns to face Suzaku, "Suzaku what does honor dictate? What would she do?"

Lohmeyer yells, "They have challenged Britannian rules. So let them burn in hell!"

Suzaku glares at her, "Shouldn't we get rid of these destructive elements then? They're exiling themselves."

Savmora covers Miss Lohmeyer's mouth.

"I said shut up. That is direct order from the Knight of Two. If you disobey it is punishable by death only the emperor will be able to save you. When the viceroy gives you leave, you may speak again."

Suzaku turns to face Zero once more, "Zero, can you promise that you'll lead them to salvation?"

"Of course. And you Suzaku Kururugi, can you promise the one's who stay behind will find salvation in your hands?"

"That's exactly why I became a Britannian soldier."

"I understand. I will trust in the promise you've made. Did you hear that? All Zeros, sir Kururugi has declared it. Rebels are hereby exiled. Nothing holds us back now. Forward, to the land of freedom!"

Suzaku sighs, "Let them go."

Guilford can't believe it.

"What?"

"I said let them go."

Suzaku slumps his shoulders.

Guilford isn't giving up.

"Lord Bright, order us to stop them."

Savmora shakes his head.

"I have no authority here, Lord Guilford," Savmora looks at Suzaku, "Besides what would your princess say if you attacked a group of unarmed civilians leaving the country."

Guilford clenches his teeth and fist.

"Very well."

Jones lets go of Villetta. Jacob comes over and grins at him. Jones lets out a sigh.

"You think that anybody will be grateful?"

Jacob looks confused. "Grateful for what?"

"They just saved a million people."

Jacob looks at Suzaku and Savmora watching the "Zeros" walking away.

"I didn't think about that. I guess it is the price that you pay."

Savmora and Suzaku watch as the last Zero boards the iceberg ship. This Zero must know the Britannian mindset. No, he knows Suzaku Kururugi. Yes, Zero knows Suzaku Kururugi like an old friend.

Suzaku decides to go check up on Nunnally. Savmora decides that he needs to make a call to an old friend when he is interrupted by Jacob.

"What is it, Jacob?"

"Sir, Prince Schniezel is on his way here."

Savmora narrows his eyes and mouth.

"How long do we have?"

Jacob grimaces, "Four hours. He is being escorted by the ships carrying our knightmares."

Savmora scowls. It looks like the phone call to his old friend will have to wait.

"Then let's prepare for the Prime Minister's arrival."

* * *

Author's note: So nothing much was changed. Next chapter will begin the major changes. I always hate doing scenes with multiple talkers. It's a lot of work trying to find new ways to introduce a new speaker without sounding repetitive. I also hate when they do scenes with multiple talkers and they make it so that everyone knows what the others are saying. An example: after Miss Lohmeyer pulls out her gun and Suzaku pleads with Zero to have them take off their masks, Guilford tells Suzaku that this is a rebellion and for Suzaku to order the attack. Ohgi responds to Guilford's comments. It just seems odd for Ohgi to comment on something you couldn't have heard. Unless everything the Britannian soldiers said is being broadcast over the speakers which would be retarded.


	4. A Bride in the Vermilion Forbidden City

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

CC is looking at the footage from the Special Administrative Zone ceremony. She notices something a little unusual about it. After a few moments she begins looking around for something or better yet someone.

"Where did I leave that hot sauce?"

CC gets up look for her hot sauce somewhere else when it falls onto her lap.

"Oh here it is. Now I can work properly."

CC checks her messages and notices something there from an old friend.

"Hm Lelouch really needs to see this."

CC decides that she is too comfortable sitting there eating her pizza to go tell Lelouch instead she sends him a message. She wonders if she did it correctly. She scowls at the annoying Black Knight messaging system and decides to go look for him just in case. She makes sure to secure her pizza first.

* * *

Zero excuses Deithard who leaves to handle business elsewhere. Kallen and Lelouch are checking systems within the base

"Can we trust Deithard?" Kallen asks, "He used his own discretion with Sayoko back then."

"It actually makes it easier to read his thoughts now. That man is trying to make the symbol of Zero into a god. One can predict his action from that train of thought. Besides, as far as media manipulation goes, he is a rare person of utmost talent."

"Do you really plan on taking over the capital of the Chinese Federation?" Kallen asks.

Lelouch answers, "In a method of not becoming invaders. If it falls into our hands, then conditions for defeating Britannia will almost be met."

Kallen smiles and thinks about Lelouch. I guess he's all right now. I was worried for a moment about what would happen to him back there.

Lelouch looks up at Kallen and wonders what's going on with her because she looks a little out of it.

"What's the matter?" he asks her.

Kallen spaces out for a moment and Lelouch asking her a question startles her. She slips and falls on top of Lelouch. They are face to face.

"Tell me Lelouch. Why did you come back?"

"Kallen, when all of this is over, would you come back to Ashford with me?"

"Lelouch, what do you think of me?"

Again Lelouch is unable to answer the question. He just stares up at Kallen. He begins to consider his love life or lack of it. Of course taking care of Nunnally took up a lot of his time. He never really learned any of this. He didn't have anyone to teach him. Kallen sits up but is still on top of Lelouch. Lelouch decides that with Nunnally safe in Japan for now, it is time to act. He sits up and kisses Kallen.

* * *

CC begins to look for Lelouch. She realizes that she isn't the only one because Kaguya and the other leaders are also looking for him. CC comes upon a door that appears to be locked from the inside. Kaguya catches up to CC.

"Do you where Master Zero is? He is needed."

CC shrugs, "I thought he was in this room, but the door appears to be locked. I wonder if there is another way in?"

CC and Kaguya find another way into the room. What they see in there startles them.

"Maybe we should wait for Master Zero to finish before we call him I will gather the other leaders for a meeting."

CC only nods. She can't believe that Kallen is the one that got to him first. Both of them are going to have to hear about this. Kaguya is already running off. At least from this angle Kaguya couldn't see Lelouch's face. Having nothing else to do CC decides to get to work. The work of eating pizza. Seeing Lelouch and Kallen together she needs something to take her mind off what she is seeing.

* * *

Savmora is unable to get a hold of his old friend. He has just informed Jacob that they are going to China along with the others while Jones is staying here to keep Miss Lohmeyer in check.

"I still don't see why I have to go," Jacob asks for the hundredth time.

Savmora sighs, "Because you need to learn how to conduct yourself in polite society. Besides it is an excellent opportunity to learn some politics from a real master."

Jones grunts, "What about me?"

"I need you here to organize the recent arriving troops. Make sure to spread them out amongst the units stationed here. We may need them."

Savmora hands Jones a detailed plan of what to do with the troops.

"Are we taking the Ywain with us?" Jacob asks.

Savmora ponders the situation, "Well I don't see why we should, but we better."

* * *

As the ceremony for Prince Odysseus and the Chinese Empress gets underway, Savmora and Anya are out on the balcony. Jacob is standing by the entrance to keep people away. Savmora and Anya don't say much. They just stand there holding hands.

"Lord Savmora."

….

"Lord Savmora."

Savmora sighs, "Yes Jacob."

"Sir, Prince Schniezel is here."

"And Suzaku and Gino as well as hundreds of Chinese soldiers are in there."

"Yes sir but so is Zero and one of his subordinates. The one who pilots the Guren."

At this Anya makes her way inside and over to Gino who is staring at Kallen. Gino nudges Anya.

"That's the one who pilots the red knightmare. Her wanted poster doesn't do her justice."

Anya takes a picture of Kallen.

Savmora stays out in the balcony speaking with Jacob for a few moments before going in to see what is happening. He finds the most peculiar sight. Prince Schniezel and Zero are playing chess. After speaking with Jones about the situation before coming, he wonders if his old friend would be nostalgic watching the chess match. Savmora looks on as Zero and Schniezel begin their chess match. He looks around for Nina and Milly. He doesn't see them. He hopes that Nina won't cause a problem. Unlike Suzaku, she has no control over her emotions when it comes to Zero. Savmora gets a sudden urge and excuses himself.

Savmora sees someone walking behind him to the bathroom. Looks like someone else also got a certain urge. Once inside the bathroom Savmora sighs. Just he goes to lock the door the person following him bursts in and shuts the door. Savmora looks for something to use as a weapon. The only he can find is a toilet plunger and a cleaner.

"My, my, I am pretty sure that I taught you some manners, boy."

Savmora lowers his hands.

"Who are you?"

Savmora's follower begins to remove "his" wig and mask to reveal a beautiful green haired woman. Savmora sits down on the toilet and begins to tear up.

"CC, you're in danger here."

"Don't worry about me, boy. I can get out of trouble."

Savmora smiles, "Like that mess with Clovis. If it wasn't for those terrorists, you would still be a prisoner."

CC laughs it off.

"All part of the plan."

Savmora nods, "So is he the one."

"Perhaps."

CC leans into Savmora and puts her arms around him.

"So what did my boy get for me?"

"Prince Schniezel is planning something big. Here take this," Savmora hands her a few disks, "I hope that those prove helpful."

CC nods and leaves the room without another word. Savmora sighs because he knows that that is her way. CC is always aloof and stoic even when she cares about someone. Savmora remembers to relieve himself and heads back out to the celebration. He gets there just as Prince Schniezel moves his king illegally into a checkmate. Savmora raises his eyebrow at the move. It is quite unlike Prince Schniezel to lose on purpose or perhaps he is testing Zero.

Before they find out Zero's response, Nina comes in screaming.

"Zero! Vengeance for Princess Euphemia!"

Suzaku stops her causing Nina to look confused.

"Suzaku why are stopping me. You were Euphemia's knight. Is it because you still consider yourself an Eleven?"

Suzaku pauses long enough for Nina to escape, but Kallen stops her. Savmora is just about to move because he can't risk having someone with a weapon near the prince.

Nina looks at Kallen.

"Kallen, why you're half Britannian."

"No, I'm Japanese."

"Japanese. You mean Eleven right. An eleven pretending to be my friend. Give my back my goddess. Give me back Euphemia."

Nina collapses. While this is going on Zero steps over to the chessboard and takes Schniezel's king.

"I believe that that is checkmate, eh Schniezel," underneath his mask Lelouch is smiling. He cannot collect the agreed on prize of Suzaku because of what has happened with Nina, but he still defeated Schniezel at his own game. Zero visibly sighs, "Well I suppose that I will forgo my prize in return for your hospitality tonight," He turns to face Suzaku, "The next time I will not be so gracious. I will have my prize."

Zero, Kallen, and Kaguya walk out without another word. Savmora stands there stunned as Nina is on the floor crying. Suzaku is standing beside her looking like he wants to run after Zero and finish him off.

* * *

Back at their hiding place CC is waiting for the others to arrive.

"So how did it go?"

Kaguya is absolutely beaming.

"Those Britannians tried to pull a fast one on Master Zero, but he showed them."

"Is that so? Is that how you see it Kallen?"

Kaguya and CC glance in Kallen's direction. Kallen smiles weakly and makes a quick exit. Zero decides to put a stop to this nonsense.

"How did your meeting with your contact go?"

Lelouch still can't believe that CC has a contact in the Britannian army. Even he doesn't have anyone in the Britannian army or so he thinks.

"Here he told me to give this to you."

CC hands Lelouch the material that Savmora gave her. Lelouch takes it and heads to his room. CC would normally follow him, but she is quite comfortable where she is eating her pizza. Besides Lelouch will be up for quite some time reading over Savmora's material. After about an hour of eating pizza and listening to Kaguya blather on about how Zero beat Schniezel in chess, CC decides to call it a night. The only problem is that the door to their room is locked. CC sighs and begins to punch in the code to open the door only it doesn't work. Lelouch finally pokes his head through door wearing his mask.

"Oh CC I'm kind of busy looking over the material. Perhaps you can come back at another hour."

As he is talking, CC can hear girlish giggling in the back. He closes the door leaving CC standing there stunned. CC feels like starting a scene, but the last she needs is Tamaki hearing about this. Lelouch is going to pay for locking her out and changing the code to the door. Suddenly the door opens.

CC sighs, "Looks like you came to your senses, boy."

As CC reaches to push the door open, a key is thrust in her face. CC looks up and sees Kallen smiling.

"It is the next room over, of course." The door doesn't have a key pad so make sure you lock it," Kallen's smile gets wider, "Good night,"

* * *

Lelouch takes CC's material. He puts a disk in his computer and begins to read what is there. There are five disks in all. None of them are labeled. Most likely in case CC's contact is searched, he could just say they contain music or pictures. Lelouch looks at each one and labels each one. He will have to look at them with more attention later on. He will also have to pass some of the information on to Rakshata as well. But that can wait because there is a more important situation to take care of at the moment. As Lelouch looks over the files, he gets a message from one of his Chinese contacts. He slips on his mask just in case.

"Yes."

"Ah Master Zero, we have found something interesting in warehouse 13."

"I see did you neutralize it."

"Yes sir and I have sent copy of the material to you as well."

Under his mask Lelouch smiles, "I see. Good job. Erase all record of this conversation. Tomorrow I will have more orders for you."

"Yes sir."

The connection is cut. Lelouch removes his mask and relaxes. He figures that CC will be coming into the room any minute. Lelouch hears some noise coming from the bathroom. He wonders if CC came into the room when he was looking over the disks. He was pretty distracted after all. But it is not CC, but rather Kallen in some lingerie. She smiles at him.

"CC gave this to me and said I should dress more mature. What do you think?"

Lelouch is stunned at what he sees. Even though CC always lounges around in her underwear, she looks nothing like this. Lelouch thinks quickly before Kallen gets upset.

"You look beautiful. Wait, I have to take care of something first."

Lelouch rushes to change the code on the door that way the stupid witch doesn't walk in on him and Kallen in the act. After getting rid of CC, Lelouch and Kallen get rid of their clothes.

* * *

As CC lies on Kallen's bed, she decides that she will have Kallen select her bed no matter where she sleeps. Despite being a bit rough around the edges, Kallen is obviously used to luxury. Her bed is many times more comfortable than Lelouch's bed. CC wonders if that is a product of the time he spent in exile and in fear of his life. He most likely chooses his bed with the idea of never getting too comfortable. Well now if he wants to be with Kallen, he must change that ideal.

As she sleeps CC begins to think about Savmora. CC remembers when she met the little "failure". It wasn't so much that Savmora didn't complete his geass contract. It was a little hard for him because each time he used his geass it is a drain on his body. The more and longer he used his geass, the harder the effect hit him. CC wonders if she is getting soft in her old age. She met Savmora a few years before Mao. In fact Savmora is what made CC think that someone like Mao would be able to handle geass. The last time they met and had a conversation is after Marianne's death when CC left the Geass Order. On that day Savmora vows to become Knight of One so that CC would be able to return. That dream is crushed when CC tells what the emperor has planned. She also tells him that the emperor and the Knight of One also have geass. Now the little boy is all grown up and ready to fulfill his vow.

* * *

Kallen wakes up early and goes over to Lelouch's computer. She decides to leave the information from CC's contact to Lelouch. He will know what best to do with them. She figures that what ever is there will most likely have to wait until the current situation is taken care of. She does look into the information that Lelouch's Chinese contact sent him because that may be important to the upcoming mission. Kallen hopes that their new relationship leads to Lelouch opening up a bit more. One of the things sent to Lelouch is information about a Chinese knightmare. Lelouch wakes up around this time.

"According to the information it was built at the same time as the Guren, but it has no pilot."

Kallen nods, "Do you think that we may have to fight it?"

"Perhaps that depends on how things go today. Come on. We still have lots to do," Lelouch smiles and puts a disk in the computer, "While I shower, why don't you have a look at this."

As Lelouch heads for the shower, he can hear Kallen's excitement.

* * *

Savmora and Jacob decide to skip the wedding ceremony. Weddings always make Savmora feel funny. There is very little chance that Zero will show up at least that is the official way of thinking. Savmora thinks that it would be better if they have a show of force. Even though Zero does not come, Lady Kaguya and Kallen Kouzuki do. Savmora wishes for a chance to speak with the red headed knightmare ace. He will have to wait for a better opportunity. Even though they do not attend the ceremony itself they are still nearby. Gino and Anya are inside while Suzaku is waiting in the Avalon. Suzaku is the least trusting of Zero so he is the one wants to be near his knightmare. Savmora sees a knightmare heading for the building.

"Jacob, let's move."

* * *

The wedding ceremony is beginning when suddenly the doors swing open. Everybody is in shock at what is happening. Kallen signals to Kaguya that it is time to leave.

"I question to the voices of the skies to the cries of the earth to the hearts of the people! Where in this marriage is the will of the Chinese federation?"

As Xingke storms in to stop the wedding, Zero comes in and grabs hold of the empress.

* * *

Author's note: Savmora and CC are accomplices as well. The next chapter will elaborate on their relationship. The information he gave her will also come out in the next few chapters. The next chapter contains the biggest change from cannon so far.

Lelouch's geass command to his Chinese spies is pretty simple. If you find anything interesting let me know. If appears dangerous, sabotage it. I also thought that it is a little more plausible if Suzaku is already waiting by the Lancelot. Unless if they had the Avalon outside the church or whatever it is, there is really no way that he could have made it there and back in time.

Like a lot of people I think that season two seems a bit disjointed. Like the fact that Rakshata conveniently forgot that they built a super powerful knightmare. If it was just sitting there in storage couldn't they have taken it? Also during season one Lelouch has time to build relationships with everyone, either as Zero or himself. During season two he barely spends any time with Kallen or CC to develop the kind of relationship they want us to believe can happened. Kallen, CC, and Lelouch are rarely together at the beginning. Kallen is gone for the middle third. For the end Kallen and Lelouch are enemies. In fact the only relationship time that Lelouch has is at the end with CC and that is because she is the only one that can help with his final plan that doesn't mind the results all that much. She still feels sad about him dying.


	5. When the Guren wins glory

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

The heist of the empress is successful. In part it is thanks to Xingke. Of course a few geassed guards here and there also help. Zero decides to leave the empress in the very capable hands of Kaguya. He doesn't even bother speaking with her since she is only a child. He leans back in the seat as CC drives them out. He also smartly put Tamaki in other vehicle. There is no need for distraction during this part of the operation.

CC looks over at him and smiles, "Thinking about your girlfriend?"

Under his mask Lelouch smiles because he knows that CC is trying to goad him.

"Who else would I be thinking about?"

CC makes a giant swerve.

"Watch how you drive, witch."

She smiles back.

"There was someone there. You don't want me to accidentally kill anyone, do you?"

Lelouch waves her off and begins to think about the past few nights. Despite Zero's appearance at the pre-wedding celebration, Schniezel decides not to move the wedding. He keeps it at two days after so Lelouch and Kallen spend two nights together.

...

Last night Lelouch is looking over CC's contact's disks and notices a few unusual files. After checking a few of them out Lelouch notices that there is a hidden message in them. He writes down what is hidden in the files and discovers that they are some sort of code. As he looks at it they appear to be some sort of frequency. In the items that CC gives him, there is communicator of sorts. He picks it up and switches it to the frequency he discovers. As he does this Kallen comes over to join him.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Sure."

Kallen walks out of the room. As she does, she wonders what kind of foods Lelouch likes. As a former prince, he must be used to exquisite food.

As Kallen leaves, Lelouch makes sure to put his mask just in case anyone happens to be outside the door. He keeps the mask on as he continues to look over the disks. Each of the five disks has a frequency encoded on it. Lelouch tries each one, however, there is nothing but static. Kallen returns with their breakfast. She carefully sets Lelouch's plate on the table. She takes a seat next to him and lies her head down on his lap.

Lelouch brushes her hair and gets back to work. Feeling satisfied at his slight show of affection, Kallen sits up and begins to eat. She makes sure that he stops working enough to eat a little something. After eating a little bit, Lelouch gets back to work.

"Lelouch, is the food alright? The food I brought for you."

Lelouch nods, "It was fine."

Kallen is still unsure if he likes what she brings him.

"I just thought that since you are a prince, you might be used to something a bit finer than this. I don't know what you usually do with CC."

Lelouch looks over at his food.

"Why is there something wrong with Suigyama's cooking? It's better than anything I had during the war."

Kallen sighs and looks down. Even though she considers herself Japanese, she did not suffer when Japan was invaded in 2010. Her father protected all of them. Lelouch and Nunnally did not experience the same thing. Kallen has never bothered to ask Lelouch about that time. It must have been hard with Nunnally's condition. She wonders if that is why Lelouch has such strong feelings for his sister and for Suzaku. Kallen feels almost ashamed.

Lelouch notices the way Kallen reacts to his comment.

"Don't worry about it. You aren't responsible for anything. That man is."

Kallen has always had mixed feelings about her parents, but it is quite evident that Lelouch hates his father likely more than anyone else in the Black Knights. Kallen decides to change the subject.

"What are you looking at?"

"The disks from CC's contact. I found some unusual files. They appear to be some sort of frequency, but when I in put them into this communicator, nothing happens."

Kallen looks at the files.

"Maybe they are some kind of code."

Lelouch thinks about it as Kallen drapes herself behind him.

"Let me see if I overlap these," Lelouch overlaps the frequencies and gets something completely different, "Now to try it on the communicator."

Lelouch inputs the frequency on the communicator and at first it is just more static. Suddenly it comes to life.

"Damn. Couldn't you have waited a few more hours? Jacob, I guess we owe CC those pizzas."

Lelouch speaks into the communicator.

"Who is this?"

"Just connect the cable that is coming from the communicator to your computer and we should be able to see each other in a few minutes."

Lelouch smirks and closes his laptop. He pulls out another one form his bag. It is for just such an occasion. Lelouch has most of his plans in his head, but a few important files are on his computer. After turning it on and connecting the cable, the screen begins to upload a program. Within a minute something shows up on the screen. At the same time there is a noise by the door. Under his mask Lelouch's expression show complete horror and surprise. First at the person looking at him on the computer screen, and secondly at the voice at the door.

"Zero-sama, are you busy? I brought you something to eat."

Kaguya walks into the room with a tray of food. CC asks her to bring Zero-sama breakfast which of course Kaguya is glad to do. She freezes when she sees Kallen draped over Zero. Rather than exiting the room Kaguya accidentally closes the door. When she turns to open it, she can't because the code is activated.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that the two of you were occupied," Kaguya visibly sighs.

For the most part Lelouch and Kallen have been careful these past two nights. Kallen then notices that she isn't exactly dressed for much of anything. She runs to the bathroom and puts some more clothes on.

"Zero-sama, can you open the door?"

Lelouch is ignoring Kaguya since he has his mask on and is staring at the face on his screen.

"You are the Knight of Two, Savmora Bright."

This makes Kaguya turn around, and Kallen rush out of the bathroom. Savmora, having been taught manners by CC, ignores Kallen's previous half nakedness. Jacob does not and is visibly blushing. Savmora also decides to ease Kaguya's shame.

"Lady Kaguya Sumeragi, it is a pleasure to finally meet someone of your standing."

Kaguya is quite intrigued at the fact that Zero and Kallen are having a video conference with the Knight of Two. She blushes at his comments.

"There is no reason for you to be wearing that mask. CC has informed me of your identity and the situation. You need not fear. My subordinates also know of your identity," Savmora glances at Kaguya, "Unless there is a reason why you need to keep the mask on."

Kaguya shakes her head, "No, it is important for Zero-sama to keep his identity secret. I will have to speak with CC about telling others about this matter."

Kaguya looks visibly hurt that Kallen, despite her previous denials, is very much in love with not Zero but the person under the mask.

Kallen looks into Kaguya's eyes and makes her own determination about the situation.

"Lady Kaguya, come here."

Kaguya moves towards Zero and Kallen who places her hands on Zero's helmet. When Zero does nothing to stop her, Kaguya removes his helmet. Luckily Lelouch has his contact in place. Kaguya hands the helmet to Kallen who puts it aside. Kaguya moves her hands over Lelouch's face. He remembers Nunnally doing the same thing when she wants to remember what he looks like. Kaguya takes his hands in hers in the same manner as Nunnally.

"Your face looks longer and you are less chubby than I remember. Are you still as," Kaguya pauses searching for words, "athletically challenged."

Kallen smirks at the comment. For the most part Lelouch appears to not have stamina for much, but when he wants to he is very capable.

Kaguya continues to hold Lelouch's hands in hers as if searching for something.

"I remember Nunnally being able to tell a lot about a person simply by holding their hands."

Savmora speaks, "She still does it."

Kaguya remembers that they have an audience and backs away from Zero. She stands to his left and directs Kallen to his right. No matter how she feels about the situation. Kallen is Zero's right hand literally.

"What is the purpose of this conversation?"

Savmora answers, "As Zero and Captain Kouzuki have probably surmised CC and I are accomplices."

Since this matter is important, Kaguya continues, "Accomplices in what?"

"A very good question. At the moment keeping Zero alive. CC needs him to accomplish a goal of hers which I am not at liberty to state."

"That's right boy. Keep your mouth shut."

They all turn to see CC lying on the bed eating pizza for breakfast. Lelouch waves at them to ignore her and directs his attention back to Savmora.

"What is there exactly to speak about?"

Savmora smiles, "I take it that you have seen the disks including the possible upgrades to the Guren. I suggest an exchange of subordinates. As well as giving you the exact location of the viceroy of Area 11 at any given time."

Kallen narrows her eyes, "What do you mean and exchange of subordinates?"

"I mean you for Jacob. He has some very special skills. Show them Jacob."

Jacob does his best imitation of Zero. It is so dead on that Kallen and Kaguya can't help but giggle.

Lelouch wonders about the situation, "How do we know we can trust you? What is your connection to CC?"

Kallen wonders if Savmora is like CC, "Yes is she a childhood friend."

Kaguya asks a more obvious question, "Are you two betrothed or lovers?"

Savmora shakes his head, "She is my mother."

Kaguya appears as if her brain is going into overdrive trying to compute how CC is the Savmora's mother when he appears to be older than her.

Lelouch places his on Kaguya's shoulder to calm her down.

"I will explain it at a later time," Lelouch turns his attention back to Savmora, "How do we go about this?"

Savmora smiles, "I assume that you have something planned for the wedding."

Lelouch concurs, "Yes we are one of a few groups mobilizing."

Savmora grimaces, "Who are the others?"

"Don't worry about them. They will be taken care of. I assume that after we dispose of their initial forces the High Eunuchs will most likely call for Britannia assistance."

Savmora wonders how he knows this much.

"Why are you so certain?"

"It is the nature of the world. One of your disks contained the terms for the marriage. It seems as if the High Eunuchs are selling out their country for titles while their people will be left to suffer."

Savmora licks his lips. He never expected Zero to be such an idealist or to be this intuitive.

"Very well after we join the battle Jacob will rush in and be captured by Captain Kouzuki. The rest will depend on her. At the moment I am in control of military matters in Area 11, but that may change depending on your actions here."

Kallen doesn't like the fact that she will be separated from Lelouch. More importantly because CC's "son" is going to be the one that captures her. Rakshata can probably make those same upgrades to the Guren.

"It will also allow Captain Kouzuki to see her mother."

This gets Kallen's attention.

"What have you done to my mother?"

Savmora realizes that he is pushing the wrong buttons.

"Nothing. I assure you that your mother is fine," Savmora takes a different tactic, "I guarantee that you will not be housed in a prison. As my prisoner, I will be able to control what conditions you are being kept under," Savmora grins, "Of course things will probably get hectic before any invasion of Japan so we won't exactly have enough manpower to keep track of one prisoner or one knightmare."

Kallen is still unsure and looks back at CC.

"How much do you trust this guy?"

CC gets under the blankets and is obviously in a very compromising position under them.

"How much do you trust Lelouch?"

Kallen thinks about it.

"Very well I'll do what I can. I won't make it too obvious because Suzaku will want to fight me. I will not become his prisoner."

Savmora nods, "Of course. One of the disks also has a battle plan that we can use. It doesn't have to be followed precisely as conditions may vary. I would very much like for Captain Kouzuki to be here in Area 11 when and if an invasion comes," Savmora get serious, "But you will have to come quickly for the longer you take, the riskier it will become. His majesty may request that Captain Kouzuki be transferred to the mainland."

Lelouch comments, "I will get her myself before that happens. That man will no longer take what is mine," hedecides to end the conversation, "I believe that we all have a wedding to attend."

With that Zero cuts the connection. Kaguya still has many questions.

"Lady Kaguya, I hope that we have an understanding."

If Lord Kirihara believed in Zero after seeing his face, Kaguya will have the same faith.

Kaguya smiles, "Yes Zero-sama. I will tell no one of what has occurred in this room," Kaguya begins to make her exit, "Today or last night."

CC chuckles from under the blankets.

"While Kallen is in Area 11, I will be sleeping on her bed. This bed of yours is horrible, Zero-sama."

For the past two nights Kallen didn't even consider the conditions of Lelouch's bed. Now that she thinks about it. His bed is pretty rough. She wonders if it is a product of his time in exile. Kallen doesn't think much about it because Lelouch is putting his helmet on and pulling Kallen of the decides to trust in Lelouch's judgement.

* * *

After seeing several knightmares crash into the building where the wedding ceremony is taking place, Savmora and Jacob quickly run into the building. Not surprisingly Suzaku is there a few seconds later so Schniezel and Odysseus make it out, however, Zero takes the empress. Above they see the Lancelot battling a knightmare something with red coming out of its head.

"Sir that must be Tohdoh."

Savmora nods when he sees the Japanese knightmare float between the Lancelot and the ground. In the distance they see a truck driving away. Savmora swears that CC is driving the truck. They rush towards the Avalon to secure the princes. Once aboard Schniezel informs them of what is happening.

Suzaku states, "As soon as they fix the float unit on the Lancelot, I will rescue the empress."

Kannon replies, "I am afraid that any further action will require a request from the Chinese Federation."

Suzaku scowls at this comment. Savmora attempts to calm him down.

* * *

Kallen and the other Black Knight forces are destroying the pitiful forces sent by the Chinese Federation. After this happens the High Eunuchs decide to free Xingke and a few of his conspirators on the condition that they rescue the empress. They also give him a new knightmare, the Shen Hu.

Kallen lands the run aboard the Ikaruga. They are beginning to put the Guren away.

"Make sure that Captain Kouzuki's knightmare gets a new energy filler. Have someone check the systems to make sure that nothing is damaged," Zero orders, "The Chinese forces may have lost for now, but they will return. I have heard rumors that they have something big planned."

Kallen slightly nods. Lelouch told her all about some new knightmare that was stored in a warehouse. It is possible that someone may be able to pilot it even at a reduced rate.

Tamaki comes over and gets people to work.

"You heard Zero's orders. Get Kallen's knightmare a new energy filler."

Feeling satisfied Zero and CC head down to the Ikaruga's bridge. They are immediately attacked by something unknown. Lelouch begins to think of all the possibilities. Not only will someone have to have figured out his plan, that person will have to be able to move rather quickly. One of the technicians, the purple haired one (her name escapes Lelouch at the moment), notices something on one of the monitors.

"A knightmare?"

When Lelouch sees the knightmare, he smiles. If others saw this smile they would be terrified.

"Kallen, the knightmare we have been expecting has shown up. Please take care of it."

CC smiles at Lelouch's cleverness. He contacts Kallen in front of everyone and adds that we instead of an I. It makes it appear as if others are in on his plans. Being the leader of the Zero Squad, Kallen is probably the first person Zero will contact about anything.

Down below Kaguya wonders why the Ikaruga has stopped and decides to investigate. The room she is in with the empress is soundproof so she does not hear what is going on outside.

"I see. I was just wondering why we stopped. Zero-sama's plan did not account for any further stops."

Kaguya is informed that Xingke is out there in a new knightmare. She hangs up the phone and decides to make another call.

"Kallen, are you fighting that knightmare that Zero-sama discovered in the Chinese warehouse."

Kallen sighs as she prepares to take her Guren out to battle,

"Yes Lady Kaguya perhaps we can speak after I destroy this knightmare."

"NO! You mustn't destroy it. Please Kallen, do what you can to keep the pilot alive. He is important to a friend."

Kallen grimaces as the Chinese knightmare effortlessly defeats Shogo and Chiba.

"I will do what I can."

"That is all I am asking for. Be safe Kallen."

To anyone listening that request seems normal enough. Kallen brings the Guren through the air above the Chinese knightmare whose pilot calls out to her as she fires several missiles.

"Kallen Kouzuki, do not underestimate the power of Shen Hu."

This is the moment has been waiting for. She powers up the radiation wave. She will have use the spread function so that she only disables the knightmare.

"Have a taste of this, Xingke."

Xingke responds, "I see then I will have to show you true power."

He begins to activate the Baryon cannon only it fails. The radiate wave hits the Shen Hu disabling most of the systems.

Kallen smirks, "Someday take this waste of time back."

Tamaki answers, "I'm on it, Kallen," but as Tamaki races out on his knightmare, he is blasted out of the air.

Kallen looks over and notices that the Chinese Army is heading in their direction.

"I will take him back myself."

Kallen carries the Shen Hu back to the Ikaruga. Shogo picks up Tamaki.

Lelouch considers his options. Stopping now to fight the Chinese forces will only waste manpower, but if they just fire the hadron cannon perhaps they can damage the enemy.

"All units fire upon the enemy and retreat to the Point Four."

* * *

Savmora and Jacob are looking down at the Black Knights destroying the Chinese Federation forces. After the Black Knights make their escape, they get the call they have been waiting for. Schniezel is looking down at the battlefield.

"The Chinese Federation has asked for our assistance."

Savmora grins and nudges Suzaku, "About time. Now we can teach Zero some manners," Savmora turns to face Schniezel, "Your highness, perhaps we should send a small force to investigate the situation. It appears as if the Black Knights have lost very little."

Before Suzaku can volunteer, Jacob takes the initiative, "Your highness, allow me to show these Elevens the true meaning of power."

Schniezel appears to be considering Jacob's offer. Suzaku does not appear to be very happy about it.

"Very well. Do not engage the enemy unless there is no other choice. If there is a need, request assistance."

Jacob bows, "As you wish, your highness."

Jacob organizes a small reconnaissance force. Suzaku is watching them from the Lancelot. Savmora smirks as he helps Jacob prepare. He is going out his specialized long range attack Vincent.

"Just be careful out there."

Jacob grins, "Of course," Jacob glances at Suzaku, "How fast do you think he will be out there."

"Probably within seconds of the Guren making its appearance."

"Well I guess the rest is up to you."

On the Ikaruga Zero receives the coded message he has been waiting for and signals for Kallen to get ready.

Jacob spreads his force out that way he is alone and at a distance from the Avalon. The Black Knights have positioned themselves inside the Mausoleum of Emperors. He wonders if they will come out to attack. His thought is answered by a radiation blast that he barely dodges.

"Damn that was close. I'll have to keep on my toes."

Now Jacob sees the Guren flying out at him. He quickly fires at it hoping to slow it down, but it is of no use. The pilot and knightmare coming at him are some of the best in the world. He wonders if Savmora and Ywain would be a match in even combat. Another radiant wave blast comes flying at Jacob. He grimaces because she is taking away his long distance attacks by making him come at her. It appear as he has no choice but to move in to attack. Kallen is waiting for his attack and brings her fork knife up to attack. Jacob manages to slide his MVS out, but Kallen pushes it away. Jacob pushes himself away and begins to fire his cannon. Kallen uses her radiant wave to block the attacks.

Jacob scowls, "Damn she's good."

Jacob notices that Suzaku is out and heading straight for them. Luckily Tohdoh intercepts him. Now is the time for the end game. Jacob lifts his MVS and rushes Kallen who is waiting for him. This time she knocks the MVS away leaving Jacob with only his long range cannons.

Suzaku call him, "Jacob, back off. You can't win."

Jacob laughs, "Not on your life. Even if I lose, I will have wasted enough of her energy to give the victory to someone else."

Kallen catches Jacob's Vincent and destroys the torso. Jacob tries to eject only his trajectory takes him straight at the Guren. Kallen takes Jacob back to the Ikaruga.

"NO!"

Savmora makes his way out the battle only Kallen is already at the Ikaruga. Suzaku calls out to Savmora.

"We need to pull back and regroup."

Savmora shakes his head even though no one can see him

"No we stay and fight. I will rescue Jacob and the empress even if I have to do over Zero's dead body."

* * *

Author's note: With Xingke being captured, the High Eunuchs ask for Britannia assistance a little earlier. In case no one picked up on the clues, Lelouch geasses a few Chinese soldiers to disable the main weapon on the Shen Hu. So the moment Xingke goes to use it nothing happens and the Shen Hu is more or less a sitting duck. Kallen knows this and quickly goes for the radiant wave.

As I wrote this chapter, I got the feeling that I should been more specific about the Lelouch/Kallen connection in some of my other stories. Personally I think that they made Lelouch seem not as intelligent in the early part of the China arc as he does in the latter part. For one he probably should have attempted to work with Xingke. I know that it isn't his style since he always wants to lead, but it couldn't have hurt. Not to mention the fact that he tries to talk to a very sheltered thirteen year old girl about politics. I know his childhood was a little different but he could have figured that Tianzi would have no idea what she was talking about. Have I mentioned the insaneness of Rakshata not remembering that the Shen Hu was in a warehouse somewhere in India?


	6. Power of Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

Kallen catches Jacob's Vincent and destroys the torso. Jacob tries to eject only his trajectory takes straight at the Guren. Kallen takes Jacob back to the Ikaruga.

"NO!"

Savmora makes his way out the battle only Kallen is already at the Ikaruga. Suzaku calls out to Savmora.

"We need to pull back and regroup."

Savmora shakes his head even though no one can see him

"No we stay and fight. I will rescue Jacob and the empress even if I have to do over Zero's dead body."

The Black Knights look on as Savmora charges towards Kallen who is retreating. Many of them wonder about his knightmare.

"What the hell is that knightmare?"

Rakshata looks at it.

"I see so that is the Ywain. Looks like we have been surpassed."

This is the moment of truth for Kallen. Does she trust this guy? Why should she trust any Britannian? She sees Tohdoh coming back from his battle with Suzaku. The Knights of the Round are floating above in the air waiting for them to come out. Savmora and Suzaku keep challenging Zero to come out. As she waits Kallen sees Xingke getting aboard the mostly repaired Shen Hu. Suddenly Chinese forces begin to bombard the Mausoleum. She uses her radiant wave to protect the Ikaruga, but knows that the mountain won't hold out for much longer.

Lelouch ponders for a moment, "The Chinese Federation intends to obliterate the Mausoleum of 88 Emperors and us along with it. As for the empress, they want her to die."Xingke goes flying out in the Shen Hu to stop the attack from his own forces.

"The High Eunuchs, they'd violate the sacred Mausoleum for their petty ambitions! All forces cease fire! Her Imperial Empress is inside!"The High Eunuchs are prepared for this event.

"You still don't understand, do you, Xingke? Generations upon generation of emperors are buried there. In short, it's a grave.""A good place to bury our current empress.""We've already arranged for a new empress to replace her.""A puppet bride would nicely match prince Odysseus on their wedding photo."Xingke is incensed and heads straight for the High Eunuchs

"You dare to say this!"Gino stops him.

"You're the one? The guy who started the coup d'etat?"**"**Stand aside Britannian, this concerns my country alone!""But those guys represent your country, internationally speaking."

Tohdoh comes flying out to meet Suzaku. CC and the other Black Knights come out to face the Knights of the Round. Despite their conversation this morning Lelouch would rather not give up Kallen to get his objective. Anya and the Mordred are finishing off rebellious Chinese forces.

Xingke sees this and goes over to help his countrymen only to be stopped by Gino once more.

"Oh no, I'm leading the dance at this party."Nina looks down at the battle and sees a simple solution.

"A single shot from the Mordred's Stark Hadron cannon would demolish the Mausoleum, wouldn't it?"Lloyd sees her point but wonders about the result.

"Well yes if you just want to crush them."Kannon answers her question

"And the moment we did that they'd say we killed their Empress. We have to let the High Eunuchs make that last mortal blow."

With this thought they can do nothing but wait. Meanwhile Kallen is deciding on what to do.

Zero decides have a conference with the High Eunuchs who don't seem to pleased.

"So you admit you're outmatched. Well we won't accept your surrender. It's too late now."Zero questions their actions, "You insist on fighting? Even though your own empress will die in the attack?"

The High Eunuchs are not impressed by Zero's comment. **"**The empress is merely a system.""There are plenty of others to replace her."**"**So you can't use her as a bargaining chip."Zero continues to prod away. **"**But you used her to gain noble titles in the Britannian court."**"**You have sharp ears, don't you? A cheap price to pay for power."**"**Cheap! A phony treaty that gives China's land to a foreign nation?"**"**Land is nothing but dirt after all. Correct. We're Britannian noblemen now. That's what counts."Zero is incensed at their callousness.

"And what about the common people you sworn to protect!""Zero, when you walk down the street, do you worry about stepping on the ants? You throw away paper that clings to your bottom, don't you? It's the same thing."**"**You sell out your country, abandon your empress, betray your own people, and all for what?"**"**An idealist. I never thought you are so naive, Zero. Indeed, masters and commoners will always breed. Like insects."

Lelouch turns on his communicator so that Savmora can hear what is going on as well. Savmora grimaces at Lelouch's plan. If things don't start moving quickly their opportunity is going to slip away. Suddenly a blast of radiant energy comes flying at him. This girl really likes to play it close. He hopes that Zero trusts her completely. He turns on their private channel.

"So Captain Kouzuki, what is your answer?"

Kallen laughs, "You'll have to wait and see Knight of Two. I won't make it easy for you I have a reputation to keep."

The defenses system aboard the Ikaruga begin to fail, and now Kaguya and the empress can feel everything. The empress decides that because she is the cause she must put a stop to this. She decides to run out onto the deck screaming. Kaguya chases after her but is stopped by some Black Knights. Zero continues his conversation with the High Eunuchs.

"Noblemen, you're bureaucrats, paper pushers who know nothing about noblesse oblige!"The High Eunuchs see the empress and decide to end it now. Xingke rushes over to protect her, but Gino attacks him again.

"You let yourself get distracted."

Xingke knows that the Shen Hu won't last much longer. His battles with Kallen and Gino have taken up most of his pleads with the empress. "Run away, your Majesty! Go now!"Tianzi looks up at the Shen Hu, "Xingke!""You finally made it outside of the city. But you haven't seen any in the world yet. I will defend you here."Tianzi doesn't move, "But without you, I still... Xingke, it has to be you and I together, it has to be!""Your words are wasted on me, your Majesty."The High Eunuchs decide to finish it.

"Intensify the attack. Don't stop until you crush the Shen Hu."Xingke can't believe that he cannot save the empress after all he has planned.

"I can't save you after all. I can't protect you. For six years, everything I've done has been to fulfill my promise to you. Someone do it. I don't care who! But please, someone save her!""Very well. I understand. Wish is granted."When the smoke clears from the Chinese bombardment, a knightmare is standing in front of the Shen Hu.

Savmora knows that this is the moment of truth.

"It is now or never, Kallen."

Kallen closes her eyes. In front of her is a picture of her with her mother and brother which she touches. Kallen takes the Guren up for a final attack. "I ask this of the Chinese Federation and the Britannians. If you want keep fighting, are you prepared for the consequences? Will you fight Zero?"Suzaku can't believe what he is hearing.

"Zero? He's come to the front line himself?"The High Eunuchs want the attack to continue.

"Why are you stopping? All units wipe them out!"Lelouch decides to end this himself.

"So be it! I gave you your chance. Let no one forget that!"Rakshata smiles at her handiwork.

"Knightmare frame Shinkiro. Its Absolute Defense Field is the strongest protective shield system in the world."

Schniezel wonders why Zero has chosen this precise moment to come out. He is informed of rebellions breaking out throughout the Chinese Federation.

"My lord there seems to be some communication between Zero and the High Eunuchs."

"Very well Kannon. Play it here."

The listen in on the conversation. Suddenly the remaining Black Knight forces come out to attack. They begin to drive the Chinese forces and overwhelm the Knights of the Round. Savmora is coming back with the Guren. He notices that the Mordred is going down.

"Anya, respond!"

The Mordred doesn't appear to be damaged. Savmora wonders what the cause of it falling down is.

"Gino, help Anya."

Savmora contacts Schniezel.

"Your highness, do we continue the attack?

"No. We're withdrawing. Nations aren't dirt and they're not systems. They're people. The High Eunuchs have lost the people's support. They're no longer qualified to join us as representatives of the Chinese Federation."

"As you wish. At least all is not lost. Suzaku provide cover for us to retreat."

Savmora carries the Guren back while Gino helps Anya back

Lelouch sits in the Shinkiro looking over at CC in her Akatsuki,

"I hope you're right about this, witch."

CC doesn't answer him.

* * *

Savmora brings the Guren back to the Avalon. Gino and Suzaku help Anya return as well. Savmora stands in front of the Guren as soldiers pull a resistive Kallen out. Savmora fights to resist the grin coming over his smile. He can hear Suzaku and Gino helping Anya out of the Mordred. Suzaku spends a few moments with Anya before rushing over to confront Kallen, but Savmora is standing in his way. Savmora overcomes his desire to run to check on Anya. He stares as some of his men take Kallen away. Suzaku moves towards her, but Savmora shakes his head. Savmora puts hand on Suzaku's chest to forcibly stop him.

"Not now Suzaku," Savmora turns his attention to the guards taking Kallen away, "Take her to cell 1."

"Wait I need to question her about something."

Savmora grinds his teeth and appears visibly shaken by what happened out there.

"Now is not the time. We must mourn for those that died," He looks at Suzaku, "If you want to question my prisoner, you will have to fill the proper requisition forms."

He begins to walk away. Suzaku does not appear to be satisfied with the situation and decides to ask Savmora about it. Gino comes and stops Suzaku.

"Just let him go, Suzaku. Jacob is like a little brother to him, and he let him lead that attack."

Suzaku nods, but still doesn't appear satisfied. Gino looks at Suzaku with a bit of concern.

"Hey Suzaku, what happened to your shirt? There's blood all over it."

Suzaku looks down and notices the blood where Savmora put his hand. Suzaku wonders if the blood is Savmora's. He sees Savmora walking away slowly still clenching his fists. Suzaku can see hints of red. Anya goes after Savmora to check up on him. Gino goes off to make sure that Kallen is taken of properly leaving Suzaku alone to contemplate the situation.

Savmora sits in his temporary room and looks down at his hands. He quickly turns them away.

"Damn, looks like I overdid it. I really should trim these nails," Savmora sighs, "Still we lost a lot of good people out there."

He looks down at communicator that can put in him in touch with Lelouch. He realizes that it is much too early to contact him.

"Well mother," Savmora begins sarcastically, "Looks like you got your wish. I hope that you know what you're doing."

Before Savmora can continue, there is a soft knock on the door. He regains his composure meaning he actually begins to lose it before answering the door. He isn't expecting for anyone to come so soon. When he opens the door Anya is standing there. Savmora slightly curses himself for forgetting about Anya. He does it on purpose at first because of the need to take care of Kallen, and then to show his distress over the loss of Jacob.

"Anya, I'm sorry. Are you all right? You seemed to lose it out there."

Savmora does wonder why Anya fell unconscious for a few moments allowing the Black Knights to defeat her. The loss of Anya and the Mordred would have been a blow to Britannia. It also would have presented a problem to Savmora's plan. Britannia and the Black Knights would have had to perform an exchange of prisoners. Jacob would most likely have to remain a prisoner.

Anya doesn't say anything, but she begins to bandage Savmora's hand.

"Anya."

When she is done, she kisses the hand. Anya looks up at Savmora.

"This will help you heal faster."

"Thank you, Anya."

Anya leads him to the bed and directs him to sit down.

"You should get some rest."

Savmora nods, "I think we all need some rest."

Anya's face shows a small smile before straitening. She turns to leave.

"Anya, wait can you stay here with me for a few minutes?"

Anya looks at Savmora who is overcome with emotion at the loss of Jacob and his men. Even though it is a part of his plan, Savmora's emotions get the best of him. Several men did lose their lives out there from all sides. Anya sits down beside him.

* * *

After Lelouch takes care of the situation with the empress with some help from Shirley, he heads down to his room to take care of the next part of his plan.

Lelouch scowls, "Who knew that things would be so difficult? Once I return to Area 11, I will contact Savmora to check up on Kallen."

When Lelouch enters his room, he is shocked at what he finds. CC, Kaguya, and Jacob, of all people, eating pizza.

"What is the meaning of this? Lady Kaguya, this man is a prisoner. He cannot be here."

If it was truly up to Lelouch, Jacob would be on his way back to Area 11 and Kallen would be here. However things don't always go as planned. After Britannian forces retreated, Lelouch sought an exchange of prisoners only Britannia declined. If only they would have managed to get the Knight of Six and her Mordred, things would have gone to Lelouch's liking. Now he will have to deal with things as they are. Lelouch can see a slight smile on CC's face.

Kaguya answers, "Zero-sama, we are here to conduct a meeting."

"A meeting. What sort of meeting?"

"A meeting of great importance. Only there is one participant yet to arrive."

Under his mask, Lelouch frowns. First CC and then Kallen and now Kaguya are make plans around him. No matter what he must push forward. He will rescue Nunnally and defeat Britannia. His talk with Shirley strengthened his resolve. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Lelouch wonders who else Kaguya would have at this meeting. Lelouch goes to answer it. Standing there is Tohdoh. Lelouch is already not liking this. Things will begin to get out of control if more people find out his secrets.

"Zero, I was instructed by Lady Kaguya to come here. Is something…?"

Tohdoh is standing there. Kaguya come over by the door.

"Tohdoh-san, please come in. We need to discuss a few things," Kaguya goes back to her seat, "Zero-sama, don't' just stand there."

Tohdoh quickly scans the room an obviously notices that Jacob is sitting there between CC and Kaguya without any sort of restraint. Tohdoh nods and takes a seat. Under his mask Lelouch sighs and does the same. With this enormous feat accomplished Kaguya begins.

"Now Zero-sama, you will answer my previous question about how CC is the mother of the Knight of Two when they appear to be the same age. You will also reveal you identity to Tohdoh-san. I believe that it is important for the person who is essentially your second in command to know your identity and your reasons for fighting."

Tohdoh quickly stands up.

"This is not necessary. If you are satisfied with the arrangement, Lady Kaguya, then I am as well."

Kaguya speaks slightly forcefully.

"Take a seat, Tohdoh-san."

Japan has not had royalty or nobility in several decades, but the Six Houses of Kyoto and more precisely the Sumeragi family is as close as they come. Tohdoh obeys Kaguya without thinking about it.

Kaguya turns to face Lelouch. This is a problem that has a simple solution. Lelouch can simply geass Tohdoh and Kaguya to forget about what happened in this room. Of course when Kallen returns he will have to tell her about it because then Kaguya will also forget who Zero is.

"Zero-sama, I was instructed by Kallen and CC to leave something in my room that would remind me of who you are in case I developed amnesia," Kaguya looks pensive, "I'm not sure what they meant, but I followed their advice."

CC is sitting there oblivious to everything eating her pizza. Lelouch cannot believe that Kallen and CC would meddle in this manner.

"Very well."

Lelouch assures himself that the door is properly locked. He reaches for his helmet and slips his contact on. He hopes that Tohdoh has some memories of him. Lelouch has very few memories of Suzaku's former sensei. He does wonder how things would have changed if Suzaku had been able to contact Tohdoh after the invasion. When the helmet comes off, Tohdoh's eyes open wide. Lelouch is unsure whether it is recognition or just because Zero is Britannian. Even Jacob seems a little stunned at Lelouch's face.

"Oh my, you look familiar," Jacob comments, "When you spoke with Lord Savmora before, I couldn't figure it out, but now I remember. You are."

"Lelouch vi Britannia," Tohdoh answers.

Jacob knows that Lelouch was an important Britannian, but not the fact that he is a prince. Jacob quickly kneels.

"Your highness, I had no idea."

"Stand up. I renounced my royal position."

"Nevertheless you are royalty."

Tohdoh stares at Lelouch.

"You had a little sister in a wheel…"

Tohdoh's voice trails when he realizes where Lelouch's little sister is. Jacob makes the same realization.

Tohdoh decides to ask, "What is your goal, Zero?"

Jacob blinks when Tohdoh calls Lelouch, Zero.

Lelouch answers, "For the moment to free Japan and rescue my sister. Past that I will take Britannia down myself if I have to. That man will pay for what he has done."

Lelouch's anger as he says this even gets CC's attention.

Tohdoh nods, "Very well, but I will follow you until your quest is no longer beneficial to Japan. Your secret is safe," Tohdoh looks at Jacob, "I take it that Captain Kouzuki is safe."

Lelouch answers, "For moment she is secure. I must return to Area 11 to keep appearances. The emperor and his people think that I am still there. Jacob will be my body double. For any meetings that require me to speak, I will come in person."

Kaguya nods, "That takes care of that. Now onto the next part of this meeting. You will explain as much as you can about CC."

"CC is much older than she appears."

Tohdoh looks over at Zero's 'lover'. She appears to be around sixteen years old, but a look into her eyes tells a different story.

"How old is she?"

"Historical research indicates somewhere between five and eight hundred years old."

Everyone in the room is quite stunned at this revelation. Jacob is visibly shaken.

"How is this possible?"

Lelouch continues, "CC is an immortal. No, let me correct that she has regenerative abilities which make her technically immortal."

Kaguya recovers her composure.

"Is there more?"

Lelouch is unsure how much more to say. Having gone this far he sees no option but to continue.

"She has the ability to give a power called geass to people."

"A power."

Lelouch nods, "Yes according to historical research many of history's greatest conquers and leaders possessed this ability."

"You said it was called geass. What exactly is it?"

"It manifests differently in each person."

Kaguya's eyes narrow.

"How has it manifested in you?"

Lelouch removes his contact.

"Allow to show you," Lelouch looks Tohdoh in the eyes, "Tohdoh if you would be so kind as to remove your jacket, turn your shirt inside out and put it on backwards, and then put your jacket on backwards as well."

Much to Jacob and Kaguya's surprise the Japanese officer does as he is told with no complaint. After completing his task, Tohdoh looks at Lelouch.

"I thought that you were going to demonstrate this power of yours."

Lelouch points to Tohdoh's clothes. His eyes open wide when he sees the condition of his clothes. Lelouch looks at him again.

"Do fifty push ups."

Tohdoh growls, "What are you talking about?"

Kaguya's eyes open wide in recognition of what Lelouch is demonstrating.

"You can only use it once on a person. No matter the command."

"Yes."

Tohdoh realizes that Lelouch's geass allows him to command someone to do anything.

"Have you ever used this power on one of your allies or someone Japanese?"

"Once on Kusakabe. The man was quite unreasonable. I chose to end his life before he ended mine."

"But you have used it on Britannians."

"It has been necessary to get a few things done."

Kaguya nods, "So you can only use it once on a person."

"Yes."

"Then use it on me."

Lelouch twists his mouth.

"You can ask me a benign question."

"Very well then," Lelouch looks into Kaguya's eyes, "What is your opinion about Jacob here?"

Kaguya smiles, "I think he's cute. If I wasn't Zero-sama's wife, I could see myself with someone like him."

Jacob blushes, and Tohdoh coughs. Kaguya is released from the geass and quickly looks down at her clothes to see if anything is different.

"What did you have me do?"

She notices the way Jacob and Tohdoh are looking away.

"It was nothing of importance, Lady Kaguya."

Kaguya twists her mouth.

"Fine, it is not important. We need to continue to push our new alliance forward. Zero-sama, please try to attend as many meetings as you can. We will understand if you stay in Japan to protect your sister."

CC finally speaks up.

"I feel like taking a nap so all of have to leave."

"Shut up witch. Besides I thought that you were sleeping in Kallen's room because the quality of the mattress."

CC shakes her head.

"I had Kallen's mattress moved in here. I thought that you would enjoy her fragrance as you slept."

Lelouch stands up and pushes the others out of the room.

"Meeting adjourned. We shall continue our discussion at a later time. Tohdoh, can you escort Jacob to the detention level."

Lelouch is visibly blushing form CC's comment about Kallen. Kaguya, Tohdoh, and Jacob leave.

* * *

Kallen is looking down at the dress that Savmora gave her.

"I wish that they would have given me regular prisoner clothes."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you look lovely."

Kallen turns around and sees Nunnally sitting there being pushed by Savmora surrounded by guards.

"Hello Kallen, I wish to have a conversation with you."

* * *

Author's note: CC, Kallen, and Kaguya have conspired to make Zero more accessible. Realizing how she felt when she discovered the truth behind Zero, Kallen decides to not have others react in the same manner. Tohdoh is basically the key to keep the Black Knights from betraying Lelouch for the most part.

All the dialogue while the battle is going on makes this one of the hardest chapters to write.


End file.
